Soul Stone
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Someone reads a story to a child. But it's not just any story. It is a story from a distant past, which influenced the current life of various people, including a Japanese and a Russian.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, tell me a story?" A girl with long silky blond hair and chocolate eyes asks the person in front of her, with long black hair and eyes of the same color.

The person, with a silver heart-shaped pendant with details in ripple and inside a round stone with two colors, brown and green; I smiled, giving the girl a kiss.

"Very well. It's still early and Daddy is still working, so you can tell some stories until he arrives. "

The girl screams with happiness, running from the person's arms and going to a shelf, taking an illustrated book and handing it to the person, who upon seeing the cape, begins to laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And then you tell how you met Papa. "The girl asks, gaining a hug from the person.

"He told you that life is bound up with this story, is not it?" The picture asks, receiving an animated affirmation from the girl. "Very well. So I'm going to divide the story into three parts. So we can have breaks to drink water and snack, what do you think? "

"Perfect," the girl says, running to the couch and throwing herself at him, giving loud laughs.

The person joins her, who comes to sit on her lap, opening the illustrated book entitled **Tamamo-no-mae, the story told and not told**.

 _Legend has it that in times gone by there was a beautiful young woman who arrived at the palace of Emperor Konoe. She was Tamamo-no-Mae, and she was so beautiful and captivating that the Emperor was charmed by her immediately._

 _When he asked her what she could do for such a special visitor, she told him she would like to stay at the palace. The Emperor could not resist his charms and, quite seduced, he agreed._

 _The longer she stayed in the palace, the more people around her worshiped her. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Tamamo-no-Mae was not only beautiful, she was also very polite, elegant, and above all, intelligent. She had infinite knowledge in all disciplines. Scholars of the palace often liked to test their knowledge, and she always passed her tests, surpassing all her expectations. It was noticed that her clothes never got wrinkled or dirty, and that she always smelled wonderful._

 _The Emperor, who also liked his company, found himself deeply in love. One day he asked if she wanted to live with him inside the palace. Let's face it, Mae agreed._

 _As the days passed, she and the Emperor became a couple, they were always together, day and night, every day of the week, they were almost inseparable._

 _As time passed, the people of the palace noticed that the Emperor was getting weaker. Until one day, he was so seriously ill that he could not get out of bed! The palace officials also found it strange that at first Tamamo-no-Mae was apathetic, showing no signs of sadness or any emotion. It was only when the Emperor had a near-death convulsion that Tamamo-no-Mae showed signs of restlessness and concern, sometimes even looking rather confused._

 _One of the palace scholars became very suspicious of his mysterious visitor, that he sought help from the monks high in the mountains. These told her that as the almost perfect Tamamo-no-Mae came to her town and delighted everyone, including the Emperor, they feared that she might not be what she appeared to be._

 _The monks gave the scholar a little wand, and they told him to deceive Tamamo-no-Mae to touch her. They were told that when she touched it, she would reveal her true nature._

 _Returning to the palace he immediately searched for Tamamo-no-Mae. She was in her room, staring absentmindedly out the window._

 _The scholar taking advantage of Tamamo's distraction opportunity, asked if she wanted to go with him for another test of knowledge, suggesting to relieve his mind of concerns. He then offered his hand as if to invite her, and when she reached out, he immediately pressed the wand against the palm of his hand._

 _The moment the wand touched her skin, it began to smoke, Tamamo-no-Mae frightened her hand in pain, but it was too late. A blinding light came out of nowhere, and amidst the light and smoke, the scholar was shocked to see a number of tails unfurl behind the beautiful young woman._

 _The scholar shouted at the guards who burst into the room, cornering Tamamo-no-Mae, who in panic completely transformed into a kyuubi (a nine-tailed fox). She jumped out the window fleeing through the city at high speed._

 _The people, who had once venerated her, saw her and threw stones and pointed objects, wounding her, desperately fleeing the city and heading toward the mountains._

 _Back at the palace, the scholar informed the Emperor of the true nature of his beloved Tamamo-no-Mae, a kitsune who had purposely taken him to his throne. Kitsunes (and Kyuubis) are creatures known to use their charm to absorb people's energy, especially those who feel closer to them._

 _Desolate and still weak (but in recovery), the Emperor with sorrow in his heart, authorized them to "do whatever needed to be done", for the good of his people._

 _Two warriors, known as Kazusa-no-suke and Miura-no-suke, specialized in hunting and killing foxes were hired._

 _It took a long time before the two warriors found her. Tamamo-no-Mae, the fox, was found hidden in the mountains, victimizing the errant travelers for their food. When she saw the two warriors, he attacked them at once, but they were very skillful dodging easily from their attacks._

 _Suddenly, Miura-no-suke said out loud, "Under the Emperor's order, a traitor like you must have a painful death !"_

 _The fox stopped suddenly, then a dazzling light returned, and the two warriors saw standing before them the beautiful Tamamo-no-Mae, with nine tails on his back, and his eyes full of tears. She stood there trembling, staring at the ground, looking half hateful and half afraid._

 _"Do what you have to do," she finally said. "But I will not die without fighting." After these words, she redoubled her attacks on the warriors with sharp teeth and claws._

 _The three had a long and difficult fight, getting seriously injured, with Tamamo-no-Mae turning again into a fox and fleeing into the mountains._

 _The fox ran toward the plains, again at high speed. The warriors pursued her, but she was very fast, so one of them took a bow and arrow. He watched the fox flee, and after several attempts, he successfully hit an arrow in the fox's chest._

 _The fox, once dying on the ground, once again became the beautiful woman that everyone admired. Hot tears of sadness, anger and pain ran through her beautiful face, before finally dying._

 _The moment she breathed her last, she turned into a cursed black stone (Sessho-Seki). The stone released a magical poisonous gas, killing anyone who passed it._

 _The stone stayed there for many generations, victimizing many. Until one night, a monk passed, and prepared a ritual around the cursed stone. He prayed all night, murmuring spells and lighting bale candles and incense around the stone._

 _The next morning he got up and approached the stone, placing his hand on its surface, but miraculously he was not harmed._

 _He then shouted at the stone: "I have heard of your story, Tamamo-no-Mae; of how in the skin of a kyuubi you bewitched the Emperor and had what he deserved, a painful and lonely death. But I know there's more to it than the story tells, and I'd like to give my heart to hear it. Please, I want to know your real story. "_

 _He waited a few moments, until a soft voice came from the stone:_

 _"I'm Tamamo-no-Mae, but I was not always Tamamo-no-Mae. My real name is Mizukume. My adoptive father found me in the woods like a child, not knowing that I was already doomed to be a nine-tailed fox, which is probably why my true parents abandoned me. When I was 17 years old, my adoptive father was charged with treason and sentenced to exile from the palace, which led to his death._

 _"I was very angry and alone, so I decided to hug my kyuubi half and immediately seek revenge for the palace. And eventually gain the trust and love of the young Emperor, slowly draining his life force, but I came across something unexpected; I found myself in love with him, which was not part of the plan. Part of me did not want him to get hurt or die. I was very confused about everything. I had my heart broken even before the arrow pierced my chest, and that's what really killed me in the end. I beg you, monk, I can not take it anymore. I have been cursed since I was born, and even after I die, I am still cursed. I have killed so many, in my life and in death, that I am deeply sad. Please, I beg you, set me free from this agony. "_

 _The monk closed his eyes, and still with his hand resting on the stone, he murmured a solemn spell, which ended with "Thank you, Mizukume. Be free!"._

 _A bright ball of light rose from the stone, ascending to the sky. The stone, without its curse, fell apart, scattering it all over Japan._

 _Or not._

 _After telling his whole story to the monk, who listened with great patience, Tamamo-no-mae eventually fell in love with him. But she could not, and because of that, the stone she had created filled with hatred turned into a baby whom she asked the monk to create in her place._

 _The baby, who was given the name Hoshi-no-Mikoto, appeared to be a normal child until an illness spread throughout the city in which he lived and he was the only one unaffected by her, soon receiving the name Miracle Boy. The boy, when performing at a festival for the sick, ended up using parts of his powers to purify the wind that circulated around the city and thereby heal people. This caused an uproar, because some of the people came to venerate the boy and the other, began to fear him._

 _The monk, fearing for the boy, made him accompany him on his journeys of pilgrimage through Japan, teaching him always. But old age comes to the monk, and decides to take him to his mother's grave, where the young adult now knows what to do. Alone, the boy travels with a long wooden staff, where at the top there is a hook for his flashlight that is always lit and a necklace with 108 beads on his neck. So he goes on to use his now refined powers to exorcise and purify the environments he visits._

 _But he was not happy. He was not, because he was alone. As he watched people talking around him, he began to feel lonely. But when he least expects, a woman comes into his life and he falls in love. They stay together, have a child and both travel with him. Time passes and their son also gets married and has children. The woman died and he found himself alone again. So, for the first time, he shed his first and only tear, which as it fell from his face, turned a round transparent stone, like glass. He, old enough, hid the objects in an abandoned temple in the same city that his son had established himself, and with the possibility now of traveling abroad, he travels by ship through various countries until he reaches Russia today._

 _There, he had his end, in the company of a local resident, to whom he delivered the stone. When the stone touches the Russian's hand, it emitted a huge glow and gained two colors. Light blue and dark brown, like the eyes of the two present. With that, the souls of the two were bound and destined for each other forever, even prisoners in their home countries. The two of them went through several lives without being able to meet, waiting for the day when they could finally be together._

"And they did it." The girl says, when the figure closes the book.

"Yes. They did it. They finally got to be together. And you're the proof, Sakura Katsuki-Nikiforov, "the figure says, kissing her forehead again.

Suddenly, a cell phone on the table next to them begins to play, a melody on the piano to which the person picks it up and answers the call.

"Hello, Vicchan!"

"Yuura! I need you here! "The voice on the other end of the line speaks, desperately. "Bring Sasha too, I don't care!"

"Vicchan, any problem?"

"Yes, a serious problem! I'm missing you two! "

There, Yuuri Katsuki, shares the cell phone with his daughter, Sakura, to listen to the drama of Victor Nikiforov on the other side of the line. At the sound of their laughter, Victor groans.

"How terrible! My two loves are laughing at my disgrace! "

"Okay, Vicchan. Sacchan and I are on our way. So we can tell our story together. "

"Oh! I'm excited now! I'm waiting for you!"

"Okay, we'll be there soon," Yuuri says, hanging up the phone. "Let's go now? Dad must be feeling really lonely without us. "

"Come on!" Sakura says excitedly.

And together, they get out of the car. In the streets, Yuuri outdoors is hugged with her husband, Victor, with a heart-shaped necklace with a transparent jewel in the center and the sayings: _**Stammi Viccino Jewels Love Collection! Find your soul mate with the Soul Stones!**_

"Mama, your stones are very popular now," Sakura says, looking at Yuuri.

"Indeed. But all this is thanks to Dad, who defended me and helped me. "Yuuri speaks, smiling. "Did you know I was robbed when I came to St. Petersburg?"

"What?! Who was the villain? "The girl asks, her eyes wide.

"You'll know soon enough. And do not worry. Daddy already deal with it. "With a laugh, Yuuri dismisses the matter, as they both arrive at a large store with the name Stammi Viccino Jewels.

 **~ Continues ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri and Sakura Katsuki-Nikiforov arrive at the office where the other family member, Victor, works creating clothes for his new collection. Thanks to the success of Yuuri's Soul Stones, Stammi Viccino has become a super-famous brand during the 9 years since the idea was released by the couple. It also means that it will be 10 years since Yuuri met Victor for the first time when they were both at the University. Yuuri, a nerd who won a scholarship for the Jewelry Design course and Victor, a veteran about to complete the Fashion Design course.

"Daddy!" Sakura says, running to Victor, who grabs her by the arms.

In his right hand, there is a golden wedding ring adorned with small stones of pale blue and brown colors shining with light, and Yuuri looks at his left hand, where an equal wedding ring is on his finger.

"What have my loves been up to without me?" Victor asks, filling her face with kisses.

"Mom told me the Tamamo story. And I asked him to tell you how you two met, "the girl says, laughing.

"Oh, what an interesting idea. Stay with him and listen to the story. Maybe I have more ideas too. "Victor then looks at Yuuri, who smiles.

"All right," the Japanese says, putting his hands on his waist. "Just do not bother me"

"OK."

When the girl and Japanese sit on the couch, this begins to tell their story. Victor also listens, deciding to be silent because he knows that his husband hates to be interrupted. His stomach still feels pain the last time he did it.

 **~ x ~**

 _Since I was born, I was strange. According to my mother, I did not cry. They even thought I was born dead, but when they cut the umbilical cord, I screamed and shed a tear. Suddenly, a noise surprises the doctor, the nurses and my parents, who discover a transparent round stone rolling on the floor. A nurse and the doctor reached down and touched the stone at the same time, and it gave off a faint glow and turned a light gray ash, just as it is in my wedding ring. Days later the doctor confesses to the nurse and both begin to date._

 _According to my family, my tears were without tears. They thought I had a problem in my glands, but nothing was noticed. When I was little, they gave me a mini-poodle and I clung to it. I grew up and started crying less, until one day, in my room, I read the story of Tamamo. When I finished, I felt bad. And I shed a tear. This tear, when it fell on my lap, turned a transparent round stone and I freaked out. When I told my parents, they were surprised too and told me about what happened at the hospital. I felt a certain familiarity with the stone, and decided to keep it._

 _And then my fifteenth birthday arrived. I ventured alone in Hasetsu's Ninja Castle, and suddenly I found a library. In that library, I found an old book about Tamamo and wondered if it was thicker. When I leaf through it, I discover that the history of children's books was wrong and I began to read with more interest. As I read, memories that I remember not having lived on appear in my mind and I get scared. Despite this, I continue to read to the end, being invaded by the memories of the new character in the story. It makes me think it's his reincarnation, which makes the story there really happened._

 _When I returned home, I discovered that my sister found my stone, made it a pendant, and put it on her neck. And then, when a guest touched the stone accidentally, she shone and got the same tone of their eyes, much to everyone's surprise. They start dating and got married before I left Japan._

 _When I saw what she did with my stone, and what happened, I became interested in the creation of Jewelry. But I wanted to use the stones that were my tears. I tried everything, until I read Tamamo's story, but nothing._

 _And when a month after my seventeen, my father found my dog sick. He died days later and then, I cried. I cried so much I poured 108 stones. After two months of mourning, I put the stones in glass pots and picked up my sketchbook, spending hours and hours creating necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings. I bought materials using my allowance and used the inn's furnace to melt the steel. I made the molds and made two necklaces. One for my childhood friend, Yuuko-chan and one for me. To my surprise, when I joined her, a boy who lived implying me touched him too and I was surprised to see the stone again shine and get the colors of his eyes. Not long after, they start dating and the kid ends up becoming my friend too._

 _Pictures of my collars were posted on the internet and I ended up receiving a scholarship from the University of St. Petersburg. Remembering that Russia is also in my memories, I decide to accept. I start attending classes, always wearing the necklace and receiving praise from teachers and students. I began to show my drawings to my colleagues and teachers, always arguing with them. When they ask what the stone is, I call it 'Namida', which means tear in Japanese. I made friends with my roommate, a Thai studying Photography._

 _And then, the fashion design professors decided to join the classes and create their own fashion show. They formed a group containing one person from each course, which contained a model, a stylist, a jewelry maker, and a photographer. It was then that Victor and I met for the first time, as we were both chosen to be from the same group, along with Phichit, my roommate and Yuri Plisetsky as a model._

 **~ x ~**

"Yurio ~!" Victor exclaims, laughing. "Those were good times!"

"Victor, what did I tell you about interrupting me?"

"But…"

"Dad! Let Mom tell the story! "

"Excuse."

"Sakura-chan, what does Daddy deserve to have interrupted Mom?"

"Divorce?"

"What? Hold on a second, Yuuri! Do not divorce me! "

"Have you been watching dramas on TV again, young lady?"

 _"Hai!_

"Yuuri, do not ignore me."

"Look what you've done. He's staining his job with tears. "

"I did not do anything, Mama. He started by get in the way. "Yuuri let out a sigh, looking at the girl making him look like a saint.

"Now I have to fix this mess. Close your eyes. "The girl obeys and covers her eyes with her hands.

Yuuri gets up and goes to her husband, who cries and beaks at the same time, sitting in the chair and with the top of the body lying on the table, on top of the stained drafts.

"Yuuri. Tell me you're not going to divorce me, go. I love my Katsudon, "he whimpered, getting a footstep on his left foot, making him jump in his chair and squeal in pain.

"That's because you interrupted me. How many times do I have to warn that I HATE being interrupted? "He asks, glaring at him. "And this is for you to stop doubting me. I love you, idiot. Being soul-mates or descendants of 'them', Alpha and Omega or not, I chose to spend the rest of my life with you. So stop doubting and kiss me. "

And they kiss for a while, stopping at the girl's laughter.

"Sakura ~!" Both complain, and start giggling together.

Yuuri turns away from her husband and raises his stained designs.

"Vicchan, this is ..."

"I still think something is missing."

"What's the theme of the new collection?"

"I was thinking of ..." He continues to speak, in the husband's ear.

"Oh. It's perfect, "Yuuri exclaims contentedly. "So, how about using the Japanese style of dyeing and using silk on the top of the collection?"

"Yuuri, you're a genius!"

"Mom! Tell more of your story. And Dad, if you mess up again, I'll kick his ass. "

"Did you hear that about Yurio?"

"Da!" The girl replies proudly.

"Maybe next time I'll let her kick your ass."

"Yuura ~! You do not think it wrong for our daughter to learn curse words. "

"This I'll settle with later. Now, if you go back to focusing on work and letting me tell the rest of the story, maybe later, I can do something for you. "

"Maybe?"

"Just do not disturb me."

"All right, I'll try to restrain myself," Victor says, groaning as he sees her husband roll back as he walks away from him and walks back to his daughter's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri returns to the couch, joining her daughter who was still excited for the rest of the story. He sits down and picks up the girl in his arms, sitting her on his lap.

"Okay, my dear. Shall we continue? "He asks, seeing her nod. "Very well.

 **~ x ~**

 _"The groups were selected, but a certain one decided to say that our group had an advantage over others because it had the fabric genius Nikiforov and I, with my jewels. So we split up before we even introduce ourselves. That night, as I fumbled with my purse, I discovered that my sketchbook and a tear-stained glass had disappeared from my purse. No one had believed me except Phichit who was my roommate. He already knew everything and went after the culprit. Days before, I had finished a bracelet with a tear for him, as a birthday present and unintentionally, it was because of that bracelet that everything was resolved. After all, all the design planning was in the notebook. "_

 _"And then, one of the stylists, named Seung Gil Lee, touches the bracelet, interested in design when a glow comes up and scares everyone. The tear had acquired the colors of their eyes. Phichit had commented that if the stone shines and changes color, it means that the two people involved are soul mates. The student was expelled from school, and I stopped going to college for a while, talking only to Phichit and my sister on the phone. I had my things back because of him, and that's when Victor came to talk to me and showed me a picture of his family's heritage and I'm scared to recognize the stone my ancestor left for his Russian friend before he died and after investigate the lineage of his family, I discovered that his ancestor is the man who found my ancestor. "_

 _"Suddenly he picks up his cell phone and opens his eyes. He asks me to go with him and explains what happened. His family jewelry had cracked. I agree and we ended up going by train to Moscow, where he took me to the mansion of his family. As we approached the jewel, I noticed that it was falling apart until it completely dissolved. Suddenly I realized that the reason she had broken up was because of my presence. My presence in the life of a Nikiforov. For a brief moment, I was left alone and took a tear from my pot and slipped into the jewelry, and decided to leave the room. Victor and I went back to St. Petersburg and continued our college lives. "_

 _"A period later, we returned to Moscow, and I realized that I needed money. That's when I, with the help of Phichit to publicize, created my first Souls Stones. With what happened to my Thai friend, who was dating the Korean fashion student, sales were popular at first, until the university came to me and forbade me to sell. And then Phichit gave the idea of internet sales. It was at that moment that the other Yuri asked for a stone and said it would help people. He and I took photos with lots of jewelry and Phichit took care of a web page and social networks. But the university banned it again and threw us out. I then said that who should be expelled would be just me, since the other two had been forced to help me. Of course they were frightened and tried to deny it, but the Council accepted my intervention and only I was expelled. "_

 _"When Victor arrived from Moscow, I was already leaving. He said to continue creating jewelry that one day he would find me and ... gave me a kiss. Confused, I went back home, where I was studying and working on my own. "_

 **~ x ~**

"Eeeeeeh? You mean Daddy kissed Mommy like that, out of nowhere? "Sakura asks in surprise.

"Yeah. I thought he was joking with me. And made me wait for a year until I got the answer. Besides, because of that kiss, I had problems involving my second genre. It was terrible. "Yuuri makes drama, along with the girl.

"My God! You must have suffered a lot on Daddy's hand, Mommy. "The girl says, holding her hands to her heart.

"That's not true!" Victor screams, terrified. "I said yes what happened! You're the one who did not pay attention. And I had to talk fast because you were going to the airport! "

"So it's my fault for being surprised that kissed me out of nowhere?" Yuuri asks, looking at him seriously.

"Daddy's the type to do it and then he talks. Big news. "The girl talks, rolling her eyes.

This makes the couple start laughing.

"Our daughter is so cute that we can't even be angry with her," Victor says, approaching them.

"Really. Very cute, "Yuuri says, and they both hug her at the same time, earning her laughs.

Yuuri smiles and decides to continue the story.

 **~ x ~**

 _"Suddenly, a year later, I see him again at the hot springs. He invites me to work at his fashion store, and when I ask why he kissed me, he showed me a picture of the stone I had left in his family's jewelry, and I saw that it was in two colors, light blue and brown , in different shades of before. The colors of our eyes. He said he touched the stone when he came back home and she had shone, acquiring those colors and said that no one else had touched the stone. Except me. And then I understood. I told him everything and explained that as the descendants of the two met, there was no longer any need for the presence of the ancient jewel. It dissolved to be replaced with a new one. Our."_

 _"And then, Stammi Viccino was born as a small shop in St. Petersburg. Yuri and Phichit helped us for free as compensation for what I did with them at the University. We got married in Hasetsu and we have been growing and growing up to this time, as one of the most reputed stores in the fashion market. After all we are the only one in the market that we sell jewelry capable of identifying soul mates, with a but. Now only two soul mates are within 100 yards of the jewel she reacts to and the person instinctively looks at the other. "_

 _"And in the midst of that whole success, I became pregnant with you. When I revealed it to your father, we jumped for joy and told everyone. So I asked a friend to draw a certain children's book, that there is only one in the world. Tamamo-no-mae, the story told and not told. "_

 **~ x ~**

"Mom, what happens when other people who are not soul mates touch the stone?" Sakura asks, looking at him.

"Nothing. The stone only reacts when two soul mates meet, "he replies, smiling. "By the way, if a stone is activated by soul mates, they do not activate other stones, with one exception. If the two of them have one stone each, when they find it, they both react. "

The girl begins to yawn, feeling sleepy.

"Sleep?" Victor asks, smoothing his daughter's face.

She just nods, closing her eyes. Yuuri lays her down on the couch while Victor covers her with a sheet.

"Sleep well, Sacchan."

"Good evening, Sasha."

 **~ x ~**

 **New Collection Spring Stammi Viccino - Sakura is a sales success. Much of the money raised from sales is donated to child institutions.**

...

 **Model and actor Yuri Plisetsky meets his soulmate, famous DJ Otabek Altin, because of two Soul Stone.**

...

 **Couple become soul mates by being present at Stammi Viccino by buying Soul Stones at the same time.**

...

 **Stammi Viccino with lawsuit in court. Where do the Souls Stones come from?**

...

 **Exclusive: Stammi Viccino wins the most peculiar way ever! All because of a tear that falls from Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov! Defense attorney and prosecutor are soul mates and the case closes.**

...

 **Car accident kills couple ...**

...

 **Stammi Viccino becomes a museum telling the couple's story. Photos, drawings and unsold objects are part of a huge collection.**

...

 **Love that transcends time. Story of the couple Katsuki-Nikiforov turns book under the authorship of Sakura Katsuki-Nikiforov and became a movie. In the film credits, posthumous honors are left by people who have met their soul mate because of the Souls Stones.**

~ End ~


End file.
